wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
The Big Bad Wolf
|instance=Karazhan |faction=Combat }} The Big Bad Wolf is a worgen boss in the Opera House in Karazhan. Attacks and Abilities Terrifying Howl - Instant. Causes nearby enemies to flee in fear for 3 sec. Cast every 25-35 seconds. Little Red Riding Hood *Description: Changes the target into Little Red Riding Hood. This increases the likelihood that the Big Bad Wolf will chase them and try to gobble them up! *Effect: Reduces the target's armor and resistances to 0. Increases speed 50% to flee the Big Bad Wolf. Pacifies and Silences. Wide Swipe - Instant. Stuns the current target for 4 seconds. Casts about as often as Terrifying Howl. This can be used against a target with the Little Red Riding Hood debuff, possibly guaranteeing death. Strategy Tanking *Only one tank is usually needed. While a warrior, death knight, protection paladin or feral druid can fulfill the role, warriors have an advantage due to berserker rage. *Tank the wolf along one wall a medium distance away from the rest of the raid. If possible, switch to berserker stance to berserker rage just before a fear. *While someone has the Red Riding Hood debuff, you must continue tanking to generate aggro or risk the Big Bad Wolf attacking a DPS once the debuff has gone. *A Shaman can use a Tremor Totem to reduce the time spent under the influence of a fear. Enhancement shamans can keep the totem up for the duration of the fight. Elemental or Restoration Shaman will not be under the threat of constant fearing, and can instead drop the totem immediately after a fear, to more reliably break party members' fears. *If that is not possible, a Priest's Fear Ward can counteract the fear. Note that this is now available to all races, and can be cast by a priest in Shadowform. *Beside his fear, the wolf is not terribly difficult to tank and does not do a huge amount of damage. Damage Ranged DPS classes can continuously damage the wolf provided that the tank does not lose aggro. They can continue damaging while the wolf is chasing Little Red Riding Hood. Melee DPS classes have to be more careful due to the fear. However, any damage caused while the Big Bad Wolf is chasing someone will add to his threat list, regardless of your inability to pull aggro during that time. Little Red Riding Hood All non-melee players (ranged DPS and healing) should stand close together in a corner about a third to half the stage length from the wolf being tanked on the adjacent wall. When the wolf casts the Red Riding Hood debuff on you, you must run around the perimeter of the stage. Stay very close to the wall without touching or hugging it, as this will slow down your running speed. The wolf should be a short distance behind you at all times, but out of melee range. After running about 1.5 times around the stage, the debuff will wear off and the wolf will most likely run back to the tank as long as sufficient aggro was generated. *If you watch the Wolf's target carefully, he will briefly change targets to the upcoming Red Riding Hood then switch back to the tank, before he casts the debuff. This can give advance warning to the target, which is particularly useful to melee dps. *All healing should be focused on whomever has the debuff. The target can often survive one attack from the wolf as long as the target is healed as soon as they are hit. Healers should use preemptive heals, canceling at the last moment if the runner does not get attacked. A priest should use Power Word: Shield. Earth Shield and heal-over-time spells can also help. *The runner should follow a square path. The Wolf actually chases a spot 20 yards ahead of his target. The runner can imagine they're carrying a long fishing pole with a lure extended ahead of them. If Little Red Riding Hood runs in a circular or oval path, the Wolf will continuously cut them off and be in melee range. If Little Red Riding Hood runs in straight lines with tight corners, the Wolf will lose ground on the straightaways, cut off a little on the corners, but potentially stay out of melee range the entire time. *Be aware that while chasing Little Red Riding Hood, the wolf will continue to fear all nearby players, including the runner. Tremor Totem and Fear Ward on the runner can help. Class-Specific Tricks *General – The Wolf is immune to many, but not all (see below) slowing effects. *Rogues – Vanish prevents the Wolf from chasing you, but does not remove the debuff itself, so wait for it to run out before you come out of stealth. *Hunters – Feign Death works normally. Cast it when you get the Little Red Riding Hood debuff, and stay down until it wears off. In case of a resist, be prepared to get up again and run as fast as possible before the Wolf is too close. *Paladins – Blessing of Protection cast on Little Red Riding Hood will prevent the target from receiving any damage from the Wolf. Make sure to not use this buff too early to get the maximum benefit of this spell. *Mages – If you happen to have an arcane mage, Slow (Mage spell) is effective against the Big Bad Wolf (Confirmed 09/09/2008). Amplify Magic helps with healing as there is no magic damage during the fight. *Warriors – Thunderclap slows his damage output when chasing. You can Intervene to whomever receives the Riding Hood debuff to provide a bit of extra protection. *Druids with the Tree of Life Form should not use it or switch it off immediately if they receive the debuff, as it slows them even while under the effects of the Riding Hood debuff. Video guide Quotes Combat start: In reply to dialog option "What phat lewts you have grandmother"? (Grandmother turns into The Big Bad Wolf and yells) *All the better to own you with! Transforms: *Run away little girl, run away! Killing a player: *Mmmm... delicious. Stagehand Barnes (prior to event starting): *Good evening ladies and gentlemen, welcome to this evening's presentation! Tonight, things are not what they seem... for tonight your eyes may not be trusted! Take for instance this quiet elderly woman waiting for a visit from her granddaughter.... surely there is nothing to fear from this sweet, gray-haired old lady! But don't let me pull the wool over your eyes! See for yourself what lies beneath those covers! And now... on with the show! Loot Trivia *This boss's name, and his numerous speeches, are a reference to the classic childhood story Little Red Riding Hood *The 's "Run away little girl. Run Away" quote is used as a warning to players with the Deadly Boss Mods add-on installed as a way to get players to move away from enemy AoE, a common cause of wipes for unskilled players. *This boss is one of the few Worgen to keep his pre-Cataclysm model after Patch 4.0.1. External links Category:Worgen Category:Bosses Category:Karazhan mobs Category:Unique voices